1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to single incision or laparoscopic surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tissue retractors for use during laparoscopic surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
Methods for performing single incision or laparoscopic surgical procedures are known and are becoming more widely used. Operating through a single incision or port permits a surgeon to perform an extensive array of procedures with minimal scarring and faster recovery time for a patient. Smaller, more precise instruments and other advances in medicine have brought about an increase in the number of procedures that may be performed laparoscopically. The reduced space in which a surgeon has to insert instruments within a patient limits the number of instruments that may be received in a patient at any given time.
When operating in the abdominal cavity, a surgeon may find the need to retract or move one or more organs or other tissue to better access a target site with the cavity. Conventional retractors tend to be long and rigid, and therefore, not suitable for laparoscopic use. Furthermore, inserting a conventional retractor through the incision or port may require a larger incision or port. When a port assembly is used, insertion of a conventional retractor through one of the ports of the assembly occupies that port for the duration of the procedure and eliminates the use of the port with another instrument.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for a tissue retractor and method of retracting tissue that is more suitable for use during laparoscopic procedures.